Overwatch: The New Recruit
by Peace Is the Mission
Summary: The world could always use more heroes, some seek fame, some seek glory, but for one, he seeks redemption, Overwatch has given him a chance to atone for his past actions as a mercenary. Will he fulfill his goal of change or will his past habits rear their ugly faces and drag him back into the darkness. R&R Thank you for reading. *Updates every 2 weeks due to schedule*


Winston calmly sat at his computer and scrolled through profiles of notable fighters from across the world, just because Overwatch had reunited didn't mean heroes weren't at a premium, the world could always use more heroes.

The doors to his lab slid open and in walked Tracer. " Still lookin at candidates love? " She said as she made her way over to him, she peered at the screen from behind Winston's shoulders as he continued looking at the screen.

The gorilla let out a sigh. " I've only found one so far. He's mercenary currently operating in Africa. " He replied as he scrolled through another round of profiles.

Tracer's lips formed into a excited smile. " Let me see him love! Let me get a look at him! " She enthusiastically said as she tried to get a better view from behind the gorilla's shoulders.

With a couple clicks Winston had the man's profile on the screen. He moved his body so Tracer could read the profile. The picture on the profile had a man with messy black hair and bright pink eyes with a huge grin on his face. " He's currently running a band of mercenaries know as the Band of the Hawk. " Winston explained as Tracer scanned the profile.

"It says he's trying to overthrow a dictatorship in Africa. That's a good thing right! " Tracer happily said. " But look who hired him. " Winston said as he placed a finger on the screen. The name of a large oil company was where his finger had landed " They were hired by that corporation to overthrow the government because the rebels agreed to give them drilling rights to the country's oil fields."

Tracer's expression grew serious as she began to think about recruiting him. She suddenly turned to Winston with a smile and confidently said. " I say we give him a shot! "

Winston raised an eyebrow. " We can't judge a book by its cover! Who knows! He may turn out to be just what we're looking for! " She explained as she tried to convince the still wary Winston.

Winston sat in his chair and thought to himself for a minute. " Fine. I'll send Mercy and Pharah to hold a meeting with him. "

Tracer jumped for joy. "I have a good feeling about this Winston! I really do! " She happily said.

Winston rolled his eyes. " You say that about everything. " He quietly muttered to himself.

 _Undisclosed location, Africa._

The sound of gunfire filled the air with the occasional explosion to accompany it. " Sir that tank has us pinned we can't go anywhere! " A soldier shouted as a group of them huddled behind a crumbled wall. On the other side in the middle of the road was a massive tank who's machine gun was firing a endless stream of bullets at the wall. This exchange was taking place in a destroyed village, the dictator's loyalists were putting one last attempt to stop they Band of the Hawk's progress. Crumbled huts, destroyed fences it looked like something out of a movie. The tank had halted any progress through the village, the loyalist infantry had taken refuge in the ruble to provide supporting fire for the tank. Suddenly three arrows seemed to flew out of no where and stuck the barrel and the treads on both sides of the armored behemoth. Within seconds the arrows exploded, the loyalists watched in fear as the tank became a pile of burning metal.

" It's the commander! " One of the soldiers shouted.

A man with armor that consisted of a lightweight chest piece, light armor that covered his legs, a helmet who's visor reflected the sun and a cloak that draped behind him emerged from cover. " Alpha team start clearing them out of the ruble! Bravo start flanking their dug in positions! " He shouted as his soldiers erupted from their positions and started following his orders. The small screen he had on his wrist started blinking and a small holographic man appeared. " Umm commander Eros, there some women here to see you." The man said.

" Tell them their child support is in the mail! I'm kinda busy leading my army here! And y'know, not dying." He said as he nocked an arrow and let it fly. " S-Sir, I think they're Overwatch. "

" Great just what I need right now…Overwatch. I wonder what I did wrong to get their attention. " He said in frustration. " I've already sent a chopper to pick you up. " The man said and vanished.

When his chopper had arrived, Eros pulled one of his captains aside. " You're in charge of this assault now, just push them out of the village, don't pursue…I repeat DON'T pursue. " The captain gave a nod and charged on ahead, Eros reluctantly got on the aircraft and went back to their base. The base had a few rows of barracks for the troops, a mess hall, HQ and a makeshift wall that formed a perimeter. The two soldiers guarding the entrance to the HQ quickly snapped to attention as he made his way inside, the soldiers on the inside immediately followed suit as they stopped what they were doing and stood at attention.

" They're in your office boss. " One of them said, Eros gave a nod and made his way down a hallway to a door that said Big Boss' Office. He opened the door to see two women seated across from his desk. They turned and looked at him as he entered the room. He made his way around the desk to where his seat was, he hung his bow and quiver on the wall and turned to face the females. "Well this is an unexpected visit, I don't usually plan on having pretty women like yourselves come all the way out to Africa to see me. " He said as he reached up and took off his helmet, his messy black hair was sleek with sweat, he brushed some of the desert dust off the visor and set it down on the desk.

One of the women began to speak, she had short black hair with piercing brown eyes, Eros wasn't sure but she seemed like the no non sense kind of person, must to Eros' surprise both women seemed to be sporting some pretty high tech suits. " I'm Fareeha Amari and this is my associate Angela Ziegler, I'm gonna get right to the point with you, we're out here in this God forsaken land for one thing and one thing only, you. " She bluntly said, she didn't try to sugar coat it or hide anything, she very direct and matter of fact.

" I think what my companion is trying to say is that we came out here trying to see if you'd be interested in possibly joining Overwatch. " Angela said, the woman's short blonde hair looked golden in what little sun filtered through the windows, she had a somewhat heavy accent but her words were still very clear.

Eros raised an eyebrow at what they had said. " Me? Overwatch? T-Together? I'm a mercenary, I kill for money. Wouldn't that ruin, y'know, Overwatch's good guy appearance. " He answered in a tone that was mixed with confusion and disbelief.

" Overwatch is always actively recruiting new members ,good guy or not, you know how to fight and fight well. " Fareeha explained. " Atone for your past actions by helping the future."

Eros thought about what she said for a moment. It was true, in the short 23 years he'd walked this planet he'd cause nothing but chaos to further himself, throwing little regard for the people's lives around him. Maybe it was time for a change, maybe it was time for him to change sides, be one of the good guys, instead of some mercenary who made his living in the blood of stranger's loved ones. He took a deep breath readying himself to give his answer when suddenly the building was rocked by an explosion. The door to the office flew open and a wide eyed soldier erupted into the room. " SIR! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! " He shouted as another explosion sent a shudder through the building. Eros quickly put on his helmet and grabbed his bow and quiver off the wall. Fareeha and Angela quickly followed him outside. A helicopter flew right over their heads as it fire two rockets that blew up a pair of parked Humvees, trucks had broken through the base's perimeter and enemy troops stormed out of them. Eros' troops were trying to put up some sort of defense but were completely caught off guard. " I'll tend to the wounded! " Angela shouted as her suit came to life, almost as if she were an angel she glided to troops who were laying on the ground.

" I'll help the troops contain the breach. Try to knock that chopper out of the sky! " Fareeha shouted as she took off in the direction of the trucks. Eros watched as the pitch black chopper turned to do another strafing run, Eros starting letting arrows fly, but were doing little more than scratching the paint off the chopper, he couldn't use his explosive arrows since they were slower and would easily be out ran by the helicopter. He was left with one last choice as the chopper drew closer. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes and held his hand to sky. " Oh great Apollo lend me the heat of the sun so I might smite my enemies! " As soon as he finished a beam of concentrated sunlight set Eros and the area around him ablaze, a gun made of pure fire that resembled a revolver was now in his hand, he lined up the sights with the chopper and pulled the trigger, the weapon fired a concentrated beam of fire, the gun instantly vanished. With almost perfect precision the beam ripped through the cockpit and exited the rear of the chopper, the chopper hung in the air for a moment before erupting into a ball of fire, seeing their air support gone the enemy ground forces began pulling back.

He watched as Angela diligently tended to the injured after the battle. " What was that? " A female voice from behind said. He spun around to see Fareeha.

" What are you talking about?" He calmly replied.

She put her hands on her hips as if saying, don't play dumb. "The gun, the helicopter, don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. " She didn't seem like a woman he'd want to anger.

Eros let out a sigh. " Honestly, I don't even know what it is myself, all I know is that I've been able to use it for as long as I can remember. " He said trying to explain it as best as he could as he looked down at his hand.

Fareeha had a genuinely interested look on her face. " In all my years of service I've never seen anything like that before. "

Eros let out a chuckle. " You act like you've been doing this forever, what are you? Like 25?" He said looking at her.

She raised her eyebrow. " I'm 32. " She replied.

Thankfully Eros still had his helmet on since his cheeks grew red. " _SHES 32!? HOW OLD IS ANGELA!?_ "

" Your men's injuries have been treated Eros. " He could immediately tell it was Angela speaking due to the accent.

" You have my thanks, I'm indebted to both of you. " Eros humbly said.

" Before we were interrupted I believe we were waiting for your answer about joining Overwatch. " Fareeha said. " _She's right back to business_. " Eros thought to himself.

He took of his helmet . " My answer is…yes. I'll join with Overwatch. " He said with a smile as he looked at the two women standing before him.

" He said he'd join. " Angela happily said as she held her finger to an ear piece. A few minutes later a large ship appeared and set down in the middle of the base. Angela and Fareeha had already boarded, before he boarded the ship he turned to his men. " Choose someone strong to lead you all, the Band of the Hawk will live on! " And with that he boarded the ship. He followed Fareeha and Angela to the seats. The second his body was in one of the ship's soft seats he immediately felt his weariness take over his body, he tried his best to fight his eyelids but to no avail.

" What do you think of him so far?" Angela asked as they looked at the now passed out Eros.

A very slight smile appeared on Fareeha's lips. " I think he's gonna make things interesting, very interesting. "

Hello everyone. Author here. If there's anyone you'd like to see Eros paired with please let me know in the comments, I'd be fine with most of the girls, I'd even be fine with a harem if that's what you'd guys would want to see him end up with. Well, thanks for reading!


End file.
